The present disclosure relates in general to furniture, and in particular to assembled sofas for personal residences and commercial buildings.
Furniture is almost always found in buildings frequented by people, such as households and office buildings. Furniture helps people utilize the interior of a building for specific purposes. For instance, a table can be used for eating a meal, a bookshelf can be used for storing books, or a sofa can be used for resting. Sofas are typically designed to be soft yet supportive so that people may comfortably sit on them without collapsing the sofa. Industry leaders are constantly developing ways to distinguish their products from their competitors.